


Cluelessly Jealous

by Heather___Grace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Clueless Reggie, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Reggie, M/M, Sarcastic Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather___Grace/pseuds/Heather___Grace
Summary: After Luke tries to prove he has chemistry with everyone, using Reggie as an example, Reggie is hit with these weird feelings. Suddenly, he can't be around Julie and Luke anymore, it is especially difficult when he keeps witnessing these 'flirty' moment's between the two. But, he doesn't understand why. When he figures it out, will he do anything about it? Or, will Luke confront him about his off behavior before he has a chance?
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 374





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you haven't already check out my other Ruke jealousy fic "Disney Movies," which has a focus as Luke being the jealous one. This is a one shot, but I have decided to break it into two chapters labelled 'part one' and 'part two.' Part two will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow, but I hope you enjoy reading! Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated.

Reggie didn’t understand what was going on with him, not that he understood most things. Reggie had always been close with his band mates Alex and Luke, and now Julie was included making their little family even bigger! Reggie only ever wished them happiness for them- so why did seeing Luke and Julie hanging out and flirting with each other pain him? 

He started to notice the change with him shortly after Luke tried to prove his ‘chemistry’ with everyone- using Reggie himself to do it. It started off simple enough. 

First, there was the performance of ‘Edge of Great.’ During the bridge of the song, Luke had walked over to Julie and was smiling up at her while she sang the lyrics to him. Then near the end of the song, Reggie and Alex had stopped playing when they were supposed to- but Luke had stayed, singing the last line with Julie, their faces inches apart. 

After that performance, Reggie felt a stab in his gut. He didn’t know what it meant, but he felt like he had to get out of there. Not wishing to stick around anymore, and see what was probably a lovesick look in Luke’s eyes, Reggie had left poofing down to the beach, to walk around the shore. 

The next time it happened, he hadn’t meant to be eavesdropping. He was rounding the corner to go into the house to see what Ray was up to, when he heard Julie and Luke talking on the porch. He went to talk to them, when he stopped, listening to what Julie was saying,

“You don’t have to say anything,” Julie reassured Luke. 

“Yeah, I do.” Luke declared. “I- I didn’t have many regrets, in my life, except for running out on my parents. Especially my mom, so thank you.” 

“You helped me feel more connected to my mom,” Julie responded, staring into Luke’s eyes. “So, I wanted to do the same for you.” 

“Th-that was perfect,” Luke replied, reaching for Julie’s hand, but she just went through him. 

Julie turned away from him, with an awkward smile and a sigh. 

“This is an interesting little relationship you and I have” Luke added, smiling back at Julie. 

Reggie didn’t stick around to hear the end of the conversation. He suddenly didn’t feel like hanging around Ray anymore. Instead, he poofed to the Orpheum, sitting up on the sign. That weird gut feeling came back after watching the interaction, but he wrote it off, seeing as just a minute after arriving at the Orpheum, his chest was hit with another one of Caleb’s jolts. 

The weird feelings only got worse after Julie’s magical hug, and they were able to touch her. No one else but Julie could see them still, but after that night, she was always able to touch them- which Luke and Julie took full advantage of. 

The third time it happened, he had been in the studio with Luke and Julie. The pair had been trying to write a new song for their upcoming gig, while Reggie was laying around trying to come up with lyrics for a new country song that would make Luke laugh. 

He looked up from his notebook, to see Julie sitting at the piano and Luke leaning over her shoulder. His hands were casually brushing against her shoulder or neck, and he would often whisper things into the girls ear. After Reggie had watched the two for a while, he decided he no longer wanted to write- he definitely had no light hearted country lyrics in him. So, he decided to wave goodbye to the pair and leave, walking along the streets to clear his head, this weird feeling of something not going away. 

Eventually, it was just a habit for Reggie to avoid the pair at all costs. Which is more difficult than one would think, since he lives with them and they are his band mates. Nonetheless, Reggie found himself rarely participating in chatter amongst the group, and took to spending his free time outside the studio, only returning for sleep or rehearsals. 

Thinking back, it shouldn’t have surprised Reggie that Alex was the first one to notice his odd behavior. Julie and Luke were wrapped up in their own little world, and even though Alex was caught up with Willie half the time- he was a very perceptive guy. 

So when Alex found him last week, sitting at the beach outside what used to be his parents house, he really should have been more prepared. 

“Is everything okay?” Alex had asked him, walking up to sit beside Reggie on the sand. 

“Yeah!” Reggie replied cheerfully, letting an easy going smile engulf his face. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Reggie could tell by the look on Alex’s face, that he didn’t believe his bullshit for a second. 

“I don’t know,” Alex replied sarcastically shrugging his shoulders as he did. “Maybe because you never spend time with us anymore outside of rehearsals? And when you are there, you rarely speak?” 

Reggie had wanted to hide the truth from Alex, but honestly? He was lonely. He couldn’t talk to Luke or Julie about what he was feeling, and he was getting tired of faking excuses. 

“I-um,” Reggie stuttered, looking for the words to say, but coming up empty. 

“Hey, I’m here for you man. Whatever it is, and whenever your ready.” Alex reassured setting a steadying hand on Reggie’s shoulder. 

With a sigh, Reggie tried again, thankful for Alex’s presence. 

“Remember that day that Luke tried to prove his chemistry to us?” Reggie asked, thinking this was probably the best place to start. 

“Yeah,” Alex prompted giving Reggie a quizzical look. 

“So, um after that day, I started feeling weird.” Reggie stated, looking down at his hands which were fiddling with his famous red flannel. 

“Like, whenever I see Julie and Luke hanging around each other, I get this pain in my stomach, and my thoughts get all fuzzy, and I just don’t understand it!” Reggie continued moving his gaze towards Alex. “What’s wrong with me Lex? Why am I feeling this way? I don’t understand.” He pleaded looking towards his friend for clarity. 

Reggie could see the conflicting emotions appearing on his friends face. Confusion, realization, playfulness, smug, and finally his friend settled on sincere. 

“Reg,” Alex started positioning himself to be sitting directly across from Reggie, and grabbing his hands. “I’m gonna ask you a question, and I want you to answer honestly okay?” 

Reggie nodded at his friend, urging him to go on. 

“How do you feel about Luke?” Alex asked simply. 

“Luke?” Reggie said, a hint of confusion in his voice but he ended up animatedly continuing before Alex could explain. 

“Well I think he’s awesome! He’s an amazing guitar player with a killer voice! He’s such a good friend, great listener, goofy, loveable dork and-“ Reggie cut himself off, feeling his face start to go red. 

He finally started to understand what was going on with him, and by the look on Alex’s face, he could tell too. 

“Oh,” Reggie added after a few seconds of saying nothing, he watched as Alex’s expression changed into a playful grin. 

“Yup!” Alex exclaimed smiling widely at him. “You, my poor sweet Reginald, are  _jealous_ .” 

“I am-“ Reggie tried to say but was cut off

“Uh bup bup!” Alex interrupted raising his hand to stop Reggie’s denial, staring directly at the boy. “You’re jealous, because you have a crush on our dear friend Luke.” 

Reggie knew he was fighting a lost battle. If he figured it out, then he knew for certain that Alex knew what it was. After all, he was the sensitive one. 

“Okay fine!” Reggie shouted. Lowering his voice he continued, “I’m  _jealous._ ”

“And?” Alex teased. 

“And,” Reggie hesitated. Taking a deep breath he continued, “ _I’m in love with Luke.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I suck at updating😂 I’m sorry for keeping you all waiting. I’m honestly not sure how good this chapter is, but I hope you like it! This is the end, but I could write more if you’d like? Let me know. As always I appreciate kudos and comments because I am not a confident writer😂👌🏻

After the conversation with Alex, things didn’t get better for Reggie. Finally admitting the feelings to himself, didn’t make them any easier to deal with. How would you handle watching the person you love flirting with someone else? 

Luke still didn’t know about his feelings for him. Alex tried to convince Reggie to tell Luke, but he didn’t want to. He knew that Luke didn’t feel the same way about him, and really, there’s no competition between him and Julie. If Luke was presented the choice, he would choose Julie- and Reggie didn’t want to face the heartache that would come from that. 

Alex told him, that Luke would find out eventually, especially if he kept avoiding the pair, but he chose to ignore it. Reggie didn’t realize that eventually- would come sooner than he was hoping. 

Reggie was sitting in the studio playing a song on the banjo. Alex was off with Willie, and the flirting duo were no where to be seen. So, Reggie had decided to play around with his banjo and try writing some new country songs. He can’t make a country album with just one good country song. 

Half way into writing his new song ‘The Love I Feel For You’ Luke appeared in the studio. Luke- the guy the song was about. The sudden appearance startled Reggie and he broke a string on his banjo. 

“Hey Reg!” Luke exclaimed, walking over to sit on the couch with him. 

Reggie didn’t know what to do. He’d been avoiding Luke at all possible moments. He knew he was in love with Luke, who had feelings for Julie, and now that he admitted it to himself he didn’t trust himself alone with the guy. 

“H-hi Luke,” Reggie stuttered putting a smile on his face. 

“Watcha working on?” Luke questioned moving closer to Reggie to look at the notebook that was still on the bassists lap. 

“Nothing important!” Reggie replied, shutting the notebook and moving it out of Luke’s grasp. 

Reggie wasn’t a very subtle guy when writing music. He was very straightforward with his word choices, and if Luke had seen the song he was writing, he would KNOW it was about him. Placing the banjo to the side of the couch, Reggie moved to stand up. 

“You’know, I think I’m going to go look for Alex!” Reggie blurted trying to avoid Luke’s gaze. “Yeah- I just remembered he was going to help me with something.”

“No,” Luke replied looking upset. “Reggie, we haven’t hung out in forever. You’ve barely even spoken to me in the past couple of weeks! What is going on with you!” 

“Nothing!” Reggie countered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Luke. I’ve just been busy, you’ve been busy.” 

“You’re lying,” Luke responded, standing up from the couch to approach Reggie. “Don’t lie to me Reginald. You’ve been avoiding me and Julie! Did we do something to upset you?” 

“No,” Reggie answered slowly backing away from Luke and trying to cross the room. 

“Then what’s wrong!” Luke continued following Reggie across the room. “I thought we were best friends, why are you acting like you can’t be near me?” 

“It’s nothing!” Reggie fired back at Luke. “Just go- hang with Julie or something. I know that you’d much rather be in her company than mine. So just- go be with her!” 

“What are you talking about?” Luke asked backing Reggie up against the wall of the studio. “I like hanging out with you too Reg! If I had wanted to hang out with Julie, I would be! Instead I’m here with you!” 

“Yeah sure,” Reggie huffed, rolling his eyes at the boy. 

Luke moved to invade Reggie’s personal space, and despite the boys best effort, his breath hitched. He hoped that Luke hadn’t noticed it, but by the smirk on the guys face, Reggie knew that he did. 

“Reg,” Luke started bracketing his arms around the boy, and moving his lips towards the guys ear. “Are you jealous of Julie?” he whispered. 

Reggie felt tingles run up his spine from Luke’s hot breath by his ear, but he still tried to deny it. “N-no,” he stuttered. 

“Are you sure?” Luke teased, moving his face so that he was looking directly at the boy. 

“P-positive!” Reggie squeaked, staring right back into Luke’s eyes. He didn’t want to, but they were pulling him in. 

“You’re lying again,” Luke accused pressing his body up against Reggie. 

“I-I-“ Reggie stuttered feeling out of breath from the close contact. His gaze flicked to Luke’s mouth, and the smirk on the guitarists face grew. 

“If you ask, maybe I’ll give you what you want,” Luke challenged. 

Reggie had, had enough. His emotions have been completely off balance since his moment with Luke and he couldn’t put up with Luke’s teasing to. So he took his shot. 

Reggie moved his head forward quickly and kissed Luke. It was short and chaste but it was everything to the boy. Luke’s breath hitched at the contact and before he could respond to the kiss, Reggie had pulled back. 

The two stared into each other’s eyes not knowing what to say. Before Reggie could panic about what he’d done, Luke slammed him back against the wall and attached his lips to the bassist’s. 

Luke bit down on the boys lips and when Reggie moaned in response Luke slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance but ultimately Reggie gave in and Luke took over. 

Luke pulled back from the kiss and started kissing his way down Reggie’s jaw. “You” kiss, “Don’t” kiss, “Know” kiss, “How” kiss, “Long” kiss, “I’ve wanted to do this.,” Luke rasped along the pale boys neck.

“Me- too,” Reggie gasped, unable to hold out on his moans as Luke started sucking a hickey into his neck.

“The sounds you make are so hot,” Luke groaned before pulling Reggie into another harsh kiss. 

Suddenly, clapping could be heard in the background. The two broke away panting and turned towards the noise. They saw Alex, wearing a smug grin and staring at the two. 

“Finally!” Alex exclaimed looking at the rumpled pair. “I have been waiting for this moment for weeks! Took you long enough.” 

“Shut up,” Reggie whined. 

Luke didn’t say anything, but his glare was enough for Alex to realize he could tease them later. 

“Yeah, so I’m going to just go bug my boyfriend, and let you two continue doing whatever.” Alex said walking towards the doors. 

“Oh, and we may be dead but still use a condom!” Alex added, before quickly leaving the pair alone. 

Reggie just stared at Luke not knowing what to say. Do they talk about what just happened or?

“We can talk later,” Luke answered the unsaid question. “Now,” he continued. “Where were we?” As he pushed Reggie back against the wall and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S- I am always open to suggestion's to improve my fics, or prompts for new ones. Feel free to comment if you have an idea you think would suit my style and you would like me to try. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
